Desires
by cupcakex
Summary: Pointless one-shot filled with smut. And Derek. And Casey. So go read!


**Disclaimer = me + Life of Derek = no ownage. **

**:(**

**Anyway, this one-shot is pretty much plotless and not that good. I wrote it some time ago so I'm sure there's lots of mistakes to find. Sorry.. Forgive me? :) '**

**I love everything Dasey ! **

**xx **

* * *

Her cup was empty. With regret she put it down. There was no clock ringing 12 o'clock , but still the moment of truth was here. She had to get out of here. The night had ended; she couldn't stay longer to stretch it. She jumped off the kitchen island. "I should go to bed."

Derek jumped out of his chair within a heartbeat, and walked towards her. _Oh God._ "Why?"

"Just because."

"Because I'm your _brother_? That's why?"

His words cut like a knife, but he was right. "Yes," she agreed.

For a split second he shook his head. "But I'm not your brother. I'm not your family, as you put it so nicely. We don't share the same blood. Why do you have to make it look so ugly, while it could be so beautiful?" he asked quietly. "Just as beautiful as you, Casey." With his hand he touched her hair, and with his thumb he softly stroked her neck. That's all he did. He just stood there and lovingly caressed the curve of her neck with his thumb. _He's seducing you. He just want to use you._ "You're so pretty, Case. Why think of the ugly side? You're just twisting everything to make it look bad." He took her hand in his and held it to his lips. His warm breath teasing her skin.

"No, please don't..." Her voice broke. The touch of his thumb on her neck seemed to travel all the way down her spine. The world around them seemed to fade away. The only thing she was still aware of was his thumb.

"Please..."

With a rough motion he suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her.

With her eyes closed she surrendered to the blissful feeling of his mouth on hers, and his thumb, still caressing and gently stroking her neck. When she softly moaned, he pulled her even closer against his body.

She vagualy realized that he was tugging on her shirt and she pulled it off. She felt a whisper of cold air hitting her naked back and then his warm hand, moving towards the clasp of her bra. He unclasped it, and his hand moved lower, where it grasped around the curve of her backside. The entire time his mouth remained on hers.

Greedy she answered his kiss, and with her breasts she moved seductively against him.

When Derek pulled her hips against his own, she felt how aroused he was. Desire lanced through her. With the last bit of sanity that was still somewhere in her, she knew that she had to stop this, put her shirt back on, pull up her shorts, resolute walk towards her room and never look back. Just get out of here. Just out, out, out...

_But not right now. _

His kissed deepened. Fondly he traced her mouth with his tongue, while he slowly rhythmic and sensual moved his hips.

Like an untamable stream the desire waved through her. She wanted him to fully possess her. _Wait, what?_

And when the last bit of her sanity disappeared into thin air, she was sure she would possess _him_ as well. After all, this is Derek we are talking about. He's just too seductive to resist.

* * *

She was in his bed. How she ended up there, naked between the cool sheets, she couldn't remember. All she knew was that Derek undressed her at a sudden point. Her t-shirt was pulled off, which revealed her full breasts.

Instinctively she arched her back when he enclosed them and took her hard tips one by one in his mouth. The delight she felt was so much, that she was afraid she would burst.

And there were so much more pleasures...

She also noticed he was naked when he leaned over her to caress and kiss her body. With his hands he sought support in her over his pillow fanned hair, while he pinned her with his thighs and raised above her.

When he entered her, she gasped with her eyes wide open. With a arrogant smile he entered her even further.

She grasped his back to bring her hips closer to him.

Time after time he entered her, each time deeper as before, and with each trust her arousal got even bigger, until her body seemed to sudder from pleasure. She screamed.

As if that was a sign for him, he pushed one last time before he reached his high point as well.

* * *

It was already day when she woke. 48 hours from now they would come back. _Her family. THEIR family. _Motionless she laid on her side, Derek pressed up against her. His chest moved steady up and down against her back, and his breath felt warm against her neck. With his arm heavily around her he pulled her against him in his sleep.

For a long time she just layed there. It felt so treasured, that she never wanted to move another bone in her body ever again.

She had to move anyway. Someday. She tried to hide her dissapointment. The dream was over; she had to face the dark truth.

She was crazy. She was insane. She was absolutely positive about that. She knew from the moment she let Derek unleash the passion last night. If she knew how easy it was for him to persuave him, she would never ever ... _Who am I kidding?_

_Oh god, she had sex. With her stepbrother. _She froze when that word entered her mind.

But when she lay here, in the grip of his strong body, she couldn't regret her reckless behavior. She thought back to their love making, in which they lost each other time after time, so often that she barely noticed when when one fuse ended and another began. No, no regrets at all.

The memory of last night would always be with her. It was like a dream, a fairytale in which they were both released from themselfs. She had thought about it before. She blushed when she thought about how she just wanted to fight with him so she could see the way his eyes flashed and the was his muscles would tense. Enjoying the last seconds, she remained in her warm Derek-cocoon.

After a while she carefully entangled herself from Derek and scooted over enough to get out of bed.

Immediately she was cold, and it wasn't just because it was still early in the morning. She wanted to turn around and look at him, but she knew she shouldn't. If she looked back, she woud never want to leave him ever again..

_God, I'm so screwed. How am I going to live in the same house? Maybe I should call Dad and ask if I can stay with him._

Looking around in the room she saw Derek's shirt, that slipped off his chair. Her bra was thrown in the doorway and her panties were under the chair. She blushed when the memories came back.

_NO! No time for memories. Not now. Later._

Then she could think off this one night. Just one night.

Later she would think of Derek.

* * *

When Derek woke up, he realized something was wrong. Just a second before everything was fine. A second before he felt great, better then ever. A second before Casey McDonald was still in his arms.

And now she was gone.

He opened his eyes, and his eyes found her immidiately. Her back was towards him, her fine behind wrapped in panties he clearly remembered taking off last night. With his teeth. She was having problems putting on her bra. Appearently she wanted to sneak out. She wanted to leave him. He was sure of that. After all. He _knew_ Casey.

He almost jumped out of bed to stop her. The primitive way stop the woman he slept with the night before, was almost overwhelming.

It wasn't until she had managed to put on her bra and reached for _his_ shirt that he relaxed. Leaning on his elbow he allowed himself to look at her.

She was a lust for the eyes. In the morning light she looked even better then the night before. Her body was excessively feminine, with round hips and full breasts. She moved gracefully and above all very, very seductive.

He watched while she put on his shirt. Her hair fell around her shoulders like a waterfall when she stood up straight.

"What a waste of your time, Spacey.", he softly said.

She froze. Then she slowly turned around. In the morning light her eyes looked even lighter as usual.

At ease he sat up, with his back against a pillow and the sheet around his hips.

He looked lean, muscular and particulary masculine, Casey confirmed. A strong emotion flooded over her.

_I was afraid this would happen._

"Now get out of _my _clothes and get back to bed."

"Derek..." Her voice sounded weak.

"Yes?" he asked encouraging.

"I...I...I can't. We can't. I have to go. Really."

"Yeah well, you said that last night," he said grinning, "but you stayed, _babe_. And you're staying now too."

"Derek ... please. This is just.. We can't!"

He frowned. "Then what can? That you just walk out of here? After what we did last night? You're just going to pretend it never happened?"

"Erh.. well that's the best, isn't it?"

"The.._ best_?" he echoed laughing. "Casey, casey, casey, _I'll_ tell you what's best." With a piercing glare he looked at her. "You are."

She couldn't move. Couldn't escape his eyes.

"If you think I'm just going to let you walk out of that door, you're wrong." Smiling he pushed off the sheet and stood up.

Her breath got caught in her throat hen she saw how _excited_ he was. Not being able to move, she just looked a him when he started walking her way.

When he stood so close she could feel his breath on her face, she travelled her gaze from his body up to his face. His eyes burned with desire.

He held out his hand.

"Come..."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? **

**... Hate it?**

**Review :). **


End file.
